


It Is Written (In The Smile On Your Face, My Beloved)

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nicknames, in Her style of speech, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: There is an unspoken bond. A bond very seldom kept unbroken. Something the angel and the demon had toed the line of before. But that meant nothing, when faced with the question. What will you do when it is shown?AKA: Aziraphale falls asleep in Crowley’s car, going a full one hundred, and he has never seen more trust shown. Maybe it’s time he trusts a sleeping angel with his confessions.





	It Is Written (In The Smile On Your Face, My Beloved)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this sounds poetic but was inspired by a tiktok and I’m conflicted! But in love with how this turned out! Happy reading!

The only way to truly ever tell if someone trusts you, is to give them a choice. A sort of test. You see, if this means you are in a predicament of importance, it’s not a good opportunity to see if they will have your back. But if you are in a more calm environment, you can always start something mildly inconvenient, a scary movie, or an offer to dance.

In the way that they respond, you will see if they trust you. For example, if a girl is to ask her friend to dance, and he accepts, even though she has her camera out, he trusts she will not put it on the internet. Of course, she probably will.

Similarly, if a boy put on a scary movie, and the girl, who hates bloody things, says to let it play, she is trusting him to not purposefully try to scare her. Also similarly, he probably will anyway, with the mask tucked under the couch pillow.

This is not about a boy and a girl though. And certainly not about distrust. This is about two male presenting entities that are not in fact, watching a movie, or dancing to the pop station, but watching the road, and humming to Queen.

“Crowley please! Slow down!” Aziraphale chuckled nervously. It had been a long while since the apocalypse that wasn’t. Or, a long while for a human. A year to be exact.

“No one can observe us! No one will! We are invisible, angel!” Crowley yelled excitedly, stomping on the gas. The radio was loud in his ears, and his corporeal heart pounded. Still, Aziraphale laughed. He pushed on the the ceiling and his seat to keep steady, but he didn’t feel like he normally did in Crowley’s car.

They were in fact, on their way to holiday. Crowley had brought up the idea. Saying they needed an escape for a while. Aziraphale has said he was perfectly happy with his books. An hour later, after Crowley left, and his books had also vanished, he shook his head and got in the car that was, inevitably, waiting outside.

It was dark now, the stars bright, as they seemed to be thankful for an extended life. Traffic was at a stand still. That meant nothing though, for someone who wasn’t afraid to speed down the side of the road, past all the cars, and had an inescapable filter on perception to cover themselves from police. Anyone who saw them speed by would think to themselves that it was strange, and then move on, not ever giving it a second thought. Therefore, Aziraphale didn’t feel like they would hit anyone. Most people would not pull off past the lines.

“Can we at least turn down your music? It’s... bothersome. It vibrates through you!”

“You like that?”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale shouted, scandalized in tone, but knowing he was just mocking. Crowley relented, slowing a bit to turn the nob down, before speeding back up to a hundred.

“You know, this isn’t safe-”

“Zira, I paid for this car. I didn’t steal it, I didn’t pay with fake bills. I paid for it with the money and gold I’ve saved over the decades, and I paid for this whole speedometer, I’m going to use the whole thing.” Crowley said. It made him laugh, and he just shook his head, gasping as they hit a slight dip and jumped.

Crowley lit up, figuratively. He felt the sweet, irrefutable pain in his face, purely from smiling. It wasn’t a common feeling. Aziraphale has never been one for speed. For moving quickly in a vehicle, plane, train, or even on his feet. He preferred leisurely walks, and the comfort of food rather than the adrenaline. It was a gift to sit in this speed with the angel.

“There was a time you wouldn’t even get in here.” Crowley said, turning down the radio finally. Aziraphale took a breath and sank down a bit.

“Yes, there was.” He nodded, looking away a bit.

“There was a time, closer to now, that you got in, but wouldn’t ride.” Crowley said.

“Right again.” He nodded. He just barely bit his lip for a moment, before smiling again.

“What changed your mind?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale shook his head, mouth opening and shutting. What was he suppose to say? That he had realized in that church all those years ago that Crowley might love him, in a way he thought demons could not? That he was always scared it was a rouse until the apocalypse that wasn’t, the time he gave up his own side for them to be... them, together? The way he realized he may feel-

“No reason. Just, that is, there is. I-”

“Don’t worry about it. You must miss the end times just a bit. The hustle and bustle.” Crowley smirked. It’s not how he felt at all. Aziraphale clearly seemed worried about admitting his reasoning. Was he just worried for his books being in Crowley car? Possibly. He’d like to think not.

He reached over and turned the radio back on, quieter than before. As they sped past the car lights, they almost made Zira look less powerful. More transfixed on the world, in a way. More human. The lights Crowley body blocked from the cars, filtering onto him in a dizzying spell of flashes.

He had settled against the window, staring at the sky flying past, and remembering a time he still showed his wings. A time he flew high and fast, along that skyline. It was almost like doing it again. But turning to Crowley was what made his heart beat like the not at all slow flap of a hummingbirds wings.

Crowley looked angelic. His form a silhouette with a backdrop of blinding light, his face giving no signs of discomfort, just peace. He was smiling a soft grin, something reserved for him, he’d realized. He must have been looking before he turned. It seemed always the case, they looked at different times. It couldn’t mean anything. He probably was just amused that he was... stargazing.

Aziraphale turned away and focused on the stars again. It was calming. Almost hypnotizing. It made his eyes droop, and he realized he was no longer holding onto anything, but drifting. That was alright. Crowley wouldn’t let them be discorporated in such a menial way. To hit another car pulled over, or swerve. He had after all, been doing this ninety one years.

He let his eyes fall, the sound of Queen, and the distant hum of the car, a hymn to sing him to sleep against the background of stars and dancing lights. He hadn’t slept in years. And it was almost as if he wasn’t completely asleep at all, just lulled into a state of quiet. It was nice.

Crowley almost did swerve though, from staring. When he realized just what was happening in his vehicle, he thought he had finally gone mad, or maybe it was all a torturous game, the end had come and destroyed him, because an angel of God was asleep next to him. It was such an act of blatant trust, that made him physically shiver, as if in a downpour. The act of an angel, completely giving away their fight or flight, so to speak, in his presence. And in his car no doubt.

_“You drive too fast for me, Crowley.”_

The words echoed in his head. A double meaning. He was too much. But now, just under a hundred, down the side of a major highway, in the lights of the stars, and the human creation of miniature suns, he had never seen anything brighter.

Nothing compared to his bright curls, his jacket reflecting against the shadows, and his eyelashes dancing in the small bounce of the car. His barely twitching lips and the steady breaths that meant he really did give all his trust, and put faith... in him. What could he say?

“Heavens, you’re beautiful.” He murmured, a mere whisper against the roar of motion. He couldn’t slow to appreciate it, or even turn down the radio, for it may stir him. And yet, his hand found its way, almost, to the angels. He pulled back.

Not soon enough, but he didn’t know that. For as soon as the demons presence was close, Aziraphale could feel it on his skin, a prickling of lightning current in the air between their limbs, and the scent growing stronger just by the small move of a demon coming close. He wanted to bury himself in it, but a rational part of his brain chided and chastised, and told him to sit still and listen. He heard a voice, but not quite what was said. Crowley still wasn’t trying to wake him. It couldn’t be that.

“I don’t know what I’m suppose to say to you. Someone like you. Someone- beautiful.” Crowley murmured. Something about the reverence almost made Aziraphale jump to wakefulness right there.

“If only...” He broke off, finally letting himself brush a fallen eyelash from ‘Ziras cheek. It made him twitch, and Crowley withdrew quickly, barely watching the road as he instead watched to make sure the angel was still slumbering.

“There’s no way to say it. I think I’d get smote by Her. Truly that’s no way to admit to anything, is it?” He chuckled, waving his hand around a bit animatedly. Even with his eyes shut, Aziraphale could hear the rustling of his black clothing indicating that.

His corporeal heart was pounding. So much so that he knew Crowley must be nervous, preoccupied with his own thoughts, much to much to hear it. He knew he could hear Crowley’s. But did that mean anything? Surely this wasn’t what he thought. Surely-

“If I could tell you I love you like a human loves a human then I blasted would, but as it stands I could get struck down any moment just for saying it aloud. Can’t so much curse you for being beautiful, and witty, and... caring, to say, at least, for me. But curse you, you beautiful inevitability. Fancy that, a demon falling, well, not really, for an angel-”

They both startled as they hit a pothole, so large it bounced them much higher than a car should go, that isn’t going off a ramp to do a stunt. Crowley’s impeccable control over his vehicle stopped them from crashing, merely landing and swerving hard as he kept them going.

“Damn you UK! Fix your roads!” Crowley yelled, making Aziraphale almost want to laugh, if not for the confession, and the situation. Crowley’s arm over his chest, and similarly, Aziraphale’s over Crowley’s.

Crowley began to move his arm, quite quickly, but Aziraphale latching on to his arm, making Crowley give a perturbed noise. Aziraphale’s heart was going too fast, it had to be. One was not meant to feel red in their cheeks, as hot as the deserts they had once walked. It came out all at once, in a flurry like snow.

“Did you mean it?”

“What? I need to drive!” Crowley protested, trying to take his arm back. He was panicking. He thought Aziraphale was angry. He had to stop those thoughts.

“Crowley, stop the car!” Aziraphale shouted. Crowley pushed on the breaks, not hard enough to harm them, but fast enough to slow them, before pulling off further by the road.

“Are you hurt, angel?”

“Did you mean what you said?!” Aziraphale yelled, his voice on the brink of urgency. Crowley blinked behind his glasses, a very clear sign he was going to act like he didn’t say a word.

“I just... because I feel if we were to be struck down, we would have been. And yes, I- I very much think it is, understandably, quite insane, to think a demon capable of love. But I need to know. Because if you do, I-I must admit-”

“Stop it.”

“No, let me finish!”

“Stop it!” Crowley shouted, his eyes almost glowing. Aziraphale paled. Had it been a dream?

“I don’t need something made up, some moronic attempt to tell me off, or tell me you feel the same, just to make sure I don’t feel rejected, like my whole kind, like you always want to do-”

Aziraphale had to cut him off. This was nonsense. He... he felt the same, didn’t he? It could mean nothing else. He had loved the demon since the church, where he walked on holy ground, slowly burning his flesh from his feet, and saving his books, purely for Aziraphale’s happiness. He had loved him in Rome, when they shared a meals payment, even though Aziraphale was the only one to eat. He had loved him at the ark, when he had pretended not to see large black wings sheltering children as they clambered inside of the ship, to stow-away. He had loved him since Shakespeare, and the theatre itself, when he saw a demon not helping it burn, but trying to save it. He had loved him. For a very long time.

He snatched Crowley’s glasses from his face mid-sentence, before pressing their lips together, and holding his shirt in both hands. He had never really done this. Not many times. A couple of course, but nothing like this. With a demons hand, no, Crowley’s hands, hesitantly but surely settling on his shoulders, and pulling him closer. Crowley began to lead him, moving his lips, and ever so gently pushing. It was rather electric, the raw static of them being so close, touching. Kissing. How extraordinary. They were not up in flames, or drenched by holy rain just yet. Instead, they were as if one being, electric and real.

Crowley finally pulled back, just enough to crack hooded eyes open, and see the angels red face in the human made lights of the highway. Aziraphale blinked slowly, and smiled in such a daze, he looked drunk. Crowley supposed thats how he felt as well.

“Did you mean it? You love me?” Aziraphale asked, his smile soft, and completely honest.

“Of course. I don’t think I could not mean it.” Crowley said honestly, swallowing nervously, still.

“When did you realize this?” Aziraphale asked.

“Well... I-” Crowley choked. Aziraphale took his hands, and Crowley stuttered our a shaky laugh.

“Not long after the beginning. When I realized you weren’t... perfect. You shielded me from the rain, angel. You gave away your sword! There were none other like you. And for some blasted reason, you picked me as well. You wanted good, but not good caused by bad, and yet...” Crowley drew out quietly.

He was looking away, as if to say that he wanted reassurance. Aziraphale gave it easily. He moved Crowley’s face back to see his front and center, and kissed his cheek boldly, keeping eye contact. He gently moved his thumb across Crowley’s face in a soothing gesture he had witnessed many times before.

“Crowley, I think we are part of the ineffable plan. Why else are we here? There a plan, always. It just happens to include us together.” Aziraphale smiled. Crowley beamed, before straightening.

“How about we get back on the road, and celebrate? Food? Anywhere you like.”

“A nice little dinner, yes. If we could find anywhere.” Aziraphale said. Crowley smirked.

“Leave that to me.” He said confidently, much more confidently than he had a few moments ago about anything else. If he was good at one thing, confident in just one, it was his ability to drive to places he needed to be.

Aziraphale intertwined their fingers, and this time Crowley didn’t protest one bit. He didn’t speed so fast either. The soaring speed of his heart and the static of their skin touching was enough speed for him. Aziraphale leaned towards him, and laid his head safely onto his shoulder. Crowley could smell his grace. It was like sinking, drowning, in a pool you most definitely should not be in, but never wanted to leave. He definitely wasn’t going to any time soon.

Aziraphale trusted him. And he trusted Aziraphale completely as well. That is why, when Aziraphale gently slumbered again, he let himself kiss his forehead, and hold his hand tightly. There was a mutual trust. It could never really have been earned by any one act, but shown, through many small ones. Maybe he had never made the “right” move after all. And Aziraphale had never made the “wrong” one, and vice versa. They had both just sauntered vaguely in the right direction, to meet each other on the middle ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It’s my first time writing in Her style and although I hope to write many more, I’m never sure because writers block really kicks my butt. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping in!! <3


End file.
